Ungluing Caroline
by darkgirl3
Summary: Summary: Caroline and Tyler are back home after she went and got him from Jules. Now, he is going to try and unglue her sexually.


**Title: Ungluing Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Tyler and Caroline**

**Summary: Caroline and Tyler are back home after she went and got him from Jules. Now, he is going to try and unglue her sexually. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything, hope enjoy review please**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline opened the door letting herself into Tyler's bedroom; she figured he was still asleep since they hadn't gotten home until eight that morning. It was almost five now, so he should have had enough sleep. She went to the bed finding him on his stomach sleeping. She took hold of the sheet that was covering from his lower stomach down and jerked it back. The last thing she was expecting was to find him naked under the sheet. She froze looking down finding him hard. She bit down on her bottom lip before backing up slowly. She was hoping to get out of his room before he woke up.

Tyler was doing his best not to turn over; he had heard her come in the door. She'd been talking to his mom for a little before coming upstairs. He had wanted to see what she would do and she hadn't let him down. They had been close to doing it the last few days; last night had gotten really damn close too. Why she was freaking out he didn't know, but he was going to tease her later when she thought he didn't know about what she had done. However, when she backed up she ran into his nightstand he had moved earlier.

"Crap," Caroline looked down grabbing the cup that was about to fall before saying a string of cuss words at the nightstand. She could have sworn it had been on the other side of the room that morning. "Tyler, I swear I will get you," she was glad that it didn't spill over because it would have made a mess.

"How exactly are you going to get me?" he had moved from the bed to behind her shutting his door while she'd been fussing at the nightstand and him too. He was almost against her, leaving just enough room that she wasn't touching him from behind. He had his hands moving up her arms and his lips were almost against her neck. She had gone and found him dragging him back to town, but he hadn't been against it. He'd been turned on when she brought the handcuffs and chains out.

Caroline Forbes had his motor running and the last four days with her had been crazy. They had almost had sex more times than he could count now. He wanted her; the last time they had been completely naked in the front of her car about to do it when her phone had ringed. If it hadn't been from his mom he wouldn't have answered it. She had been so close to cumming just from his mouth and he'd wanted to be inside of her so badly. He didn't know how the hell he had stopped his thinking long enough to find the phone.

"Tyler," she said his name in a low voice almost softer than a whisper. She about jumped at first when he had taken her by surprise. She had remembered exactly what was waiting for her if she did though. She was standing still, but his breath against her wasn't helping at all. "Don't make me…." She trailed off as his hand moved against her leg, the skirt she had on riding up as he did so. His hand was so warm against her inner thigh that she couldn't help but let a moan out. He had promised to get her back where they had been in her car. She had told him it wasn't going to happen that fast. He'd have to work it, but she was losing because her entire was on edge.

"Don't make you do what? What are you going to do, Caroline?" he dragged her name out kissing her neck before taking hold of the zipper on her skirt and pulling it down. He watched the skirt pool at her feet before he took hold of her panties sliding them down to her feet. "Last I checked, if I even touched you, you'd come unglued," he smiled taking hold of the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head dropping it in the floor. "Do you want me inside of you?"

She shook her head no, but she said yes moaning out his name. She was doomed and she knew it. He had gotten her from zero to ready to explode and his phone had rung. She had been ready to throw it out the window of her car, but it had been his mom. She couldn't do that and it was a good thing she hadn't. She had gone and found him dragging him back home, where he belonged at. She had done her research on where Jules liked to stay and showed up where they were.

She hadn't been scared either, she had knocked on the door to the trailer and when Jules had opened the door she told her Tyler was coming home. She hadn't given her a chance to refuse because she had brought back-up with her. She made it clear if Tyler didn't come back with her then she was going to be arrested for kidnapping a minor. She informed her that Tyler was still seventeen and that he couldn't give consent to anything.

"I can't hear you, Caroline, do you want me inside of you?" he broke into her thoughts his fingers moving against her clit through her panties. His other hand pushed under her bra cupping her breast, pulling her nipple gently before twisting.

Caroline whimpered trying to lean back, but he wouldn't let her taking his hands away from her body. "Yes, I want you inside of me, I wanted it last night," she reached behind her trying to get his hands, but he had already moved so he was sitting on his bed again. She moved over to him placing her hands on his shoulders ready to push him back, but he took hold of the sides of her panties ripping them in half before tossing them on the floor. "That was one of my favorite pairs," she said glaring at him slapping at his hand for what he had done.

"I'll buy you more," he looked up at her one of his hands going between her legs moving up to her southern lips pushing two of his fingers into her testing how wet she was. "You are dripping, I could smell you when you walked in my room, did you pleasure yourself when you woke up?" he asked pulling his fingers free licking them clean before thrusting them back into her making her gasp out, his fingers working double time against her g-spot. "Did you think of me?"

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip her hands gripping his shoulders as he moved his thumb over her clit. "Yes," she breathed out, she was trying not to let him get to her, but it was too late, that ship had sailed in the car yesterday. He was who she wanted, but she'd wanted it on her terms. That just wasn't going to happen now and she really didn't care because she had gone after him and brought him back here. She had pulled out the handcuffs threatening to drag him back if she really had to, if he refused.

Tyler lifted her up in one swift moment at the same second he laid back on the bed so she was straddling his mouth. His tongue darted into her opening causing her to cry out in pleasure. She lifted up moving back down against his tongue. He held her hips not letting her move again as he licked her up and down before thrusting his tongue back into her again. She was right on the edge and he could tell how close she was getting. Her juices were flowing onto his tongue down into his mouth. "Do you want to cum?" he asked kissing her southern lips, his tongue going back into his mouth.

"Yes, please," she wasn't sure how she had lasted this long, but she had. She gripped the sheets moving against his tongue that was moving in and out of her again.

Tyler flipped them over so she was under him moving up her body so he was looking into her eyes. "I guess I can let you cum," he gave her a cocky grin before filling her with one thrust while kissing her. She moved her hands along his sides moaning as she finally had him inside of her. He let out a growl as she wrapped her legs around him clamping down on him. She took charge rolling them over and in one swift motion she had his hands above his head. "Caroline," he pulled, but his hands weren't moving and he looked up seeing the handcuffs around his wrists.

"I told you I was going to use them on you," she smiled before lifted up thrusting back down on him. She wasn't holding back either moaning and whimpering as she fucked herself on him. She kissed him loving the fact she had him in the palm of her hands. He was cuffed to his bed and she was the only one with the keys. She gasped feeling more pleasure than she had ever felt as he hit against all the right spots. She used her speed moving faster until she exploded around him.

Tyler groaned using his lower body strength to thrust into her as quickly as he could yelling her name out as he filled her with his on release. Caroline cried out holding onto him collapsing as she went over yet again. He jerked at the head board, but the cuffs weren't budging causing him to look at her, "What did you do?"

Caroline kissed his chest, "Whatever are you talking about?" she asked in an innocent voice lifting up and rolling onto her side. She moved her hands over his torso up one of his arms to where his hands were held together against the head board. She ran her tongue over his nipple smiling when he hissed in pleasure. "I might have found some really strong cuffs, werewolf proof," she got up off the bed going over to where her skirt was lying on the floor glad he hadn't ripped that off of her. She would have really had to get him for that because she couldn't have left here naked.

She reached into her skirt pocket pulling out the keys to the cuffs letting them drop to her fingers when she held them up. She giggled watching him, "Caroline if you dare leave me like this, I will spank you so hard," he knew she got turned on by that. She walked back to the bed leaning into his face, her breast just inches from his mouth as she took the cuffs off. He grabbed her the second she let him out flipping her onto her stomach as he moved behind her. "Where you going to leave me?" he asked running his hand over her ass feeling her body moving back into his hand.

"Yes," she had planned on going downstairs leaving him cuffed to his bed until she got back. "What you going do about it?" she knew she was edging him on, but she wanted him again. Once wasn't enough, she didn't think four times would be either. Her body was on fire with need and it was screaming his name.

Tyler thought about it for a second before covering her body with his wrapping his arm under her so she was slightly lifted up. "I'm going to do this," he thrust back into her keeping hold of her waist moving in and out in fast strokes. He wasn't wasting any time, moving into her like there was no tomorrow. He was hitting every one of her sweet spots, "That's right, scream, my mom's done left," he grinned against her neck pounding into her.

Caroline screamed out his name turning her head letting him have better access, "TYLER, FUCKKKKK," she reached for one of his pillows, but it was out of reach. She felt like she was going to die from pleasure as he got her to her second orgasm. She whimpered withering below him as he kept going. She gripped the bed sheets slamming into him from behind as he did the same to her. She could hear him growling against her ear, "oh god," she let her head fall trying to move her legs up, but his full weight was on her, she couldn't.

"Love when you scream, turns me on," He was fighting like hell not to bite her; he was craving a taste of her blood. He felt her under him trying to move so he gave her a little relief letting her bring her legs up so she was lying still, but with her knees where under her stomach. It opened her up more to him and he growled out pulling out and thrusting back in over and over. He felt her juices flooding over him as he released into her, "CAROLINE," he shouted her name hearing his own as she came again.

Caroline gasped and whimpered as her head fell against the bed, she couldn't move again because he was denying her that. Her entire body was in total bliss with her skin tingling as he kissed her back. "Tyler," she moaned closing her eyes as he slowly pulled out of her, her juices flooding from her body and dripping from his cock. She didn't think she could move she couldn't even think to let her legs slide back down so she would be flat on her stomach.

"I think I win," he said, "You can't even think at the moment can you?" he helped her roll onto her back so she'd be more comfortable.

Caroline let out a happy sigh snuggling against him, "I still got you back here, I will forever win on that," she said closing her eyes, thinking about the reaction he'd had when he had rounded the trailer finding her standing there with the handcuffs and set of chains. She had used it like a lasso wrapping it around his body pulling him to her. The second she had him beside her she'd kissed him like crazy not giving a damn that Jules was right there. "I picked you, Ty," she had given up everything, which had included her life if she thought about it. "I love you, not anybody else,"

Tyler smiled, "I love you too, Carebear," he really was going to have to get her to use those chains again. He had kissed her back pulling her close as he could get her that night. He hadn't given a damn when Jules told him if he left it would be his own funeral. He had gone with Caroline back home and he was going to spend the summer doing a lot of things with and to her. The first was ungluing her even more.

**TC TC TC TC**

**THE END**


End file.
